Found again Ch 7 of Hazel's fic
by BrknDemon
Summary: Well, I did this chapter for Hazel, but I'm going to go ahead and add it to my account too. It is basically having demons fall back in love with one and other.


-Waves Madly- Hi all!! This is Cass-chan here! I am righting this for Hazel- chan! Yep yep! Uhm. I don't own the characters. I just like, semi-own the demon named Cass. And Katgi-chan owns the one named.Katgi! Lol. Enjoy!!!! [It's gonna suck.. ._.;;;] It may get a lil R rated. -Laughs madly- Bwahaha!! -gets hit then dragged away-  
  
Katgi was embracing Hiei tightly, making sure he wouldn't leave her there alone again. Hiei still had his lips pressed to Katgi, and was running his hands through here hair. Katgi's poney tail was already undone, her hair down the middle of her back. Katgi's face was red and hot from the events swirling around her. "This has never happened to me, as long as I have lived. I have only dreamed of moments like this, and tortured myself looking for my fire Koorime. But now, after all these years, he is here kissing me." Katgi snapped back to reality when she felt Hiei's weight was gone against her chest.  
  
"So I am your fire Koorime now?" Hiei looked at her face and put his hands on his hips. Katgi blinked and then cried out.  
  
"Hiei! I didn't mean that! Damn it why did you read my mind! I'm sorry! I- I just missed you so much! I don't want you to leave me again!" Katgi dropped to her knees and was now sobbing into her hands. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Katgi! Why did you even think!? Now Hiei is going to leave you again!" Katgi was beating herself mentally. Hiei gasped and dropped to his knees, grasping Katgi into his arms, and hugging her tightly.  
  
"No! No, Katgi, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. I am new to these feelings. You would have to teach me." Hiei lifted Katgi's chin up with his hand and looked deep into her eyes drowning in tears. He made a bold move, and started to kiss away each tear that fell. She started to cry softly, a major change from her loud wails. When she noticed what he was doing she blushed and quit crying, giving Hiei a chance to speak. "Katgi, I am new to this, emotion thing. Kurama has been working on me, feeling happiness and all. He has even taught me love. But-but this is a different feeling. You and I, I-I don't know. I'm just really confused right now!" Hiei held Katgi close again.  
  
"Hiei, I could teach you a different love. An unbreakable bond between two people, that wants to share the rest of their lives to together. Hiei, I could teach you this love. You just have to be willing to stay with me." Katgi breathed in a low tone. She gathered all the courage she had and looked up at Hiei. "I love you Hiei." Hiei smiled and nodded in agreement. He leaned down and started kissing on Katgi's lips. Katgi pressed her body against Hiei's and held his face in her hands. Hiei's hormones and emotions were getting the best of him, when usually he had all self-control. Katgi started to giggle at the pressure she felt against her thigh, and the fact that Hiei was blushing uncontrollably. Hiei ran his hands around Katgi's back and started to tug her shirt off. Katgi was now blushing madly. She stopped kissing Hiei and looked at him. "I never thought you would be doing this to me Hiei."  
  
"Yea well, love makes you do crazy things, or so that damn kitsune says." Hiei smirked and pulled Katgi to the ground. The night was then soon filled with the music that the two demons made.  
  
~~~Done!! Awww it was mushy!! But it was short! Hope you liked Hazel-chan, and Katgi- chan! ^^ It made me all happy inside!! Uhm yea. Kinda Yaoi-ish having Hiei say that, 'Kurama taught him love'. But then again, I like Yaoi! -rambles on and on- Hope you guys liked!!! -bows- Ohh now I gotta write the other chapter! Yay!! This one gets kinda naughty. Don't say I didn't warn you! -pops fingers- all righty!~~~~  
  
"Well that just sucked!!" Cass was fuming, well acting like she was fumed.  
  
"Yes, that was a disappointment. I wonder why they closed the festival so suddenly. Nothing was in the news either. I'm really sorry Cass-chan, if you would like, we can go back to my house. Maybe my mother is there, and I can introduce you to her." Kurama smiled sweetly. Cass smiled with a big grin and nodded. She grabbed his hand and started walking with the redhead towards his house.  
  
"Yes! Maybe I can show Kurama how much of a demon I really am." Cass giggled at the thought and the images that were brought to her head. Then she started getting serious. "But at the festival grounds, I smelled demon. I hope Kurama didn't smell it. It was so familiar too. It wasn't Katgi." Cass stopped and turned quickly to the festival grounds that were quite a ways behind them now. "Oh God, it was Hazel. Why did she have to attack the festival!? Did she now I would be with Kurama. She was against Katgi and I developing feelings for the detectives. But being with Kurama just feels so familiar." Cass jumped when she felt a grip her arm.  
  
"Is something wrong Cass?!" Kurama looked at her then towards the direction she was looking in.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! Nothing wrong just thought I heard my name." Cass giggled nervously. She knew she had to be careful around Kurama. He was a Spirit Detective. He wasn't stupid. "Let's go! I guess it was just the wind."  
  
When Kurama and Cass arrived at the kitsune's house Kurama frowned. "I guess Mother is visiting someone. I really wish you could meet her."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it! I'm positive I will see her!" Cass couldn't control herself and jumped on Kurama, hugging him as they fell to the ground. "Damn! Cass why did you do that! A normal ningen girl can't knock over a boy like that! Stupid!! You know better!" Cass was yelling at herself for being so stupid. She looked down at Kurama and saw nothing but his read hair. "What the Hell?" Then Cass felt a twitch under her chest. She quickly lifted herself up and blushed a brilliant red, almost as red as Kurama's hair. Cass had smothered him with her boobs as she fell on him. "Oh my God! Kurama I'm sorry!" She scooted off of Kurama and helped lift him up into a sitting position. "Heh, actually I'm not. But a ningen girl wouldn't say, 'Oh Kurama! Take me now!'" Cass giggled aloud.  
  
"Oh, no it's ok! It's my fault I should have been more prepared. I'm sorry I-I touched your-" Kurama was stuttering and blushing nonstop. Cass smiled her best demon smile, also known as her seductive smile, and leaned close to Kurama's ear. Kurama shivered a little as he felt Cass' breath against his skin.  
  
"Touch my what? Kurama, you're shivering. What are you thinking right now?" Cass started to rub her hand against the kitsune's chest. Kurama turned to look at her. They were staring eye to eye. Kurama couldn't take it any longer; he pressed his lips against Cass'. The dark haired demon was surprised, but then pressed herself against Kurama's body. Cass started to make a purring noise as Kurama slowly laid her on the ground, stroking her thigh lightly. Cass was running her hands through the redhead's hair and moving her leg against his. "Oh God, this. This feels so familiar. Like, I have been with him before. But, Kurama's body feels different from his." Cass sighed deeply at the thought of her past lover. If someone was to look at her, demon form or human, they would like she was between 17-21. Cass is really a 500 year-old demon. Her body just stopped growing when she reached 21. Cass was snapped out of her daze when she heard Kurama talking.  
  
"Gods, I'm sorry Cass. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just, I don't know what has gotten into me." Kurama was breathing heavy, so was Cass. Kurama took a double take at the woman underneath him. "My God, she looked like someone I knew, but can't remember. Like Déjà vu."  
  
"Kurama, you are doing everything I want you to do." Cass started stroking Kurama's cheek. " I have a good idea what's gotten into you." She smiled seductively and started biting on Kurama's ear lobe. Kurama shivered and moaned against her neck. He then straddled himself on top of her and was rocking his hips against her body.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing Kurama?" The kitsune was asking his self several times what was going on. His body now had a mind of its own. Kurama was moving against Cass in swift movements like water. Even though they both had their clothing on, it still felt amazing. "This feels incredible. So perfect and familiar." Kurama could feel his Youko inside him stirring. Youkos are very sensual creatures, so something as small as a kiss, would turn this type of demon on. Kurama just prayed he wouldn't let himself lose control. He has never been with a girl intimately before in this body. His Youko form though, that was a different story. Hiei would always tell him the things that demons would say about the infamous Youko Kurama. Kurama laughed at the thought of him being a whore in his past life. Kurama tilted his head against Cass' neck, and started licking up and down her neck. His hands started wandering against her body, feeling every curve and crevice. Kurama's hands reached the bottom of her shirt and he pulled upward. For a moment he just stared at her chest, amazed at the size she was, and that he hadn't noticed earlier. He smirked, knowing that if he were Youko, he would have seen that right off the bat. He leaned down to her neck and bit down on her collarbone, now exposed.  
  
"Kurama!" Cass gasped out his name. She was somewhat shocked that Kurama would do something like that. Her mind kept drifting off to her past mate. Usually demons are intimate once, and then forget about it, but that wasn't the case for her past romance. They stayed together, until he left mysteriously. "The things Kurama is doing to me. It feels just like him." She moaned softly. She felt Kurama bite her once more, and she lost it. "Oh God! Youko!!" Cass moaned aloud in pleasure. She awoke out of her state of bliss. "Oh no. What have I just done.?" Cass looked up at Kurama, who had stopped grinding against her and was now looking at her also.  
  
"What. What did you just say?" Kurama was staring at her wide-eyed. The demon's bodies never once moved, or changed positions. Kurama raised his eyebrow at Cass. "What did you just call me?" Cass blinked and was now in a cold sweat.  
  
"I. I" Cass shivered. "Great, smooth move dumb ass! You blew it. Well, you're underneath him, and you don't have your weapons. You can't run. You better tell him. It's not like he knows who he is anyway!" Cass sighed. "I called you Youko. He was. he was my boyfriend in the past." Her eyes started to swell with tears by just remembering the sadness his name brought.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cass! Don't cry please!" Kurama hugged the smaller figure tight. "What were you thinking, how could you even think she was talking about you", Kurama thought. "Now how do I cheer her up?" After he felt Cass calm down, Kurama loosened his grip on her and smiled. "Well, what did he look like? I'm interested to see if I can even compete with this Youko guy now." Kurama smiled warmly.  
  
"Well," Cass made a small smile. "I guess it won't hurt for him to know. I mean, he may be a demon also, but he has nothing on Youko." Cass started running her hands through his hair. "He was very tall, taller then you. He had yellow-gold eyes, and his hair was silver and long. It went to maybe the small of his back." Cass moved her hand to the area she was talking about and touched Kurama there. "Heh, and this will sound stupid, but he also had fox ears and a tail." Cass giggled madly. Kurama's eyes just widened. Cass noticed and stopped laughing. "What is it Kurama?" Kurama slowly got off of Cass, like he was trying to back away from a ticking time bomb.  
  
"How, do you know about Youko? You're.. You're a demon aren't you?" Kurama was now standing up looking down at Cass. "You're the demon I fought with aren't you!?" Cass' eyes widened. She started to get up on her feet and was now growling at Kurama. As Cass was getting up, she started to glow and smoke started swirling around her feet. Kurama shielded his eyes, and tried to see what was happening to her. "I can't see what's going on... Better be on my guard." Soon the smoke faded, and the kitsune could see again. He was shocked by what he saw. Instead of the small human disguised female, he saw a demon in one of her purest forms. "You're.. You're a Youko?!" Cass now stood at his height, having grown about a foot. Her hair was now silver and, she also had a foxtail growing out of her back, and ears to match it. The features Kurama noticed most of all, was that she had bigger hips, and well. bigger breast also. Kurama laughed somewhat for he knew a nosebleed was coming.  
  
"Me?! How do you know Youko!? What is so damn funny?" She was now shrieking. She went to grab her swords, but forgot she was in her human form. "Damn it! Oh, well, I don't have to kill you with swords! I will use my claws!" Cass was furious. "I really liked you too Kurama, but you know Youko! You must have done something to him! Tell me!" The female demon lashed out at Kurama. The redhead was taken by surprised but tried to dodge it. He miscalculated and landed on his knees in front of her. He was now at her mercy. Cass' face was streaming with tears. "Forgive me Kurama." She raised her claw. Kurama tried to find something to block the blow with. All he could find was what he put in his pocket. He grabbed it just in time, because Cass slashed on it instead of him. Again the room was filled with a cold mist. Cass backed away from the unclear figure, which was Kurama. "What in the hell? Show yourself Kurama! Now!" She could feel a shift in spirit energy. "Oh so now you want to get tough?! Well, be my guest!"  
  
"You were always into that weren't you Cass?" A deep voice from the mist purred. Cass swirled around. Her eyes kept moving around; making sure Kurama wouldn't have the advantage on her. She felt something snap at her from behind. When she turned to see she noticed the demon had cut the back of her bra. She snarled as it fell to the ground. All of a sudden she was tackled to the ground. Cass tried to shove the demon off of her, but he was just too strong for her, even in her demon form. "Aw come on Cass, you aren't even putting up a fight." The demon hissed in her ear. She felt the weight of him on top of her, straddling her.  
  
"Kurama I swear I'm going to rip your throat out! What do you think you're doing?!" Cass hissed as she felt the intruder brush against her chest. The mist was finally starting to clear. "Good now I can watch him suffer as I kick his ass!" Cass thought violently. Finally she could see clearly, and when she did, a loud gasp escaped from her lips. "Youko!?"  
  
"In the flesh. Did you miss me my little kitsune?" Youko had a huge grin plastered on his face. He leaned down and kissed his lover slowly, who was still in shock. After the kiss, Youko hugged Cass tightly. "You're still beautiful as usual."  
  
"Is it really you? What happened?! I missed you so much Youko." Cass started crying softly into Youko's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you. I should have listened. I just had to go back to that hunter. I was going to steal something nice for you, if that means anything. He was just too quick that day. I was injured. I fled here, in the human world. That's when I became Suuichi, my human name. I stayed as a human, because I took the human woman's only son. Please don't be angry with me Cass." Youko held onto her tight, and was purring 'I love you' into her ear.  
  
"Oh my God, why didn't I notice it was you? You even told me your name was Kurama. No wonder being with you felt right. I love you Youko. Promise me you won't leave me like that again. I can't wait another 17 years." Cass started kissing Youko's neck softly.  
  
"I promise. Well, since you are already half nude, shall we continue from where we ended? You don't know how much I missed you." Youko picked Cass up in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. "I will hide your clothes later. Hopefully Mother doesn't show up anytime soon." Youko smiled a big toothy grin. Cass just hugged him tightly.  
  
End!  
  
Awwwww!! Isn't it sweet?! I liked my chapter! -Laughs-It got kinda adult but ooh well!! Hurray! Uhm Yea, I hope you guys liked it. I hope you liked it too Hazel-chan! Well, my ass in numb now.. So I leave you all in peace!! -Cass-chan 


End file.
